PopularMMOs
Patrick (born on November 25, 1988) or Pat for short is known as PopularMMOs, is a YouTuber that makes Minecraft videos. He has more than 5 million subscribers and more than 3.1 billion views. He has many series in his channel. He is currently married to Jennifer, his wife whose channel is GamingWithJen. He plays with her in almost of all of his videos. The most videos in all of his series is the Mod Showcase which has 364 videos and he still updates these. Then his World of Warcraft. It has 189 videos but it ended. Characters *Captain Cookie, is a bossy captain that orders Pat and Jen to do his work or send them on quests. He first appeared in Season 8 of the Challenge Pack. *The Disguised Man, is a man dressed as a zombie during the Crafting Dead who helps Pat and Jen in the beginning. He now lives in Honey Boo Boo's house and has grown attached to her *Carter, is Jen's favorite character in the Crafting Dead and often has little intelligence on the topic of conversation. *Jelly Bean, a self proclaimed genius who helps out Pat and Jen with the mystery of the killer. He currently lives in Honey Boo Boo's house in the Crafting Dead. *Skittles, Jelly Bean's more cautious cousin who currently resides in Honey Boo Boo's house from the Crafting Dead. But now he is dead. *Honey Boo Boo, an iron golem who has a love for her Box o Cookies and the Disguised man. She lives in a house with Bomby, the Disguised man, Skittles, and Jelly Bean. *Boulder, the large leader of the base in the Crafting Dead. *The Mayor, mayor of the village that Pat and Jen exploded and now lives at the base in the Crafting Dead. *Lenny, a villager who as a hatred for Jen and claims that she is the killer in the Crafting Dead. *Chad, a weird villager who keeps the skulls of his family and washes them In the Crafting Dead. *Valentine, an elf-like archer who believes that Jen is always checking him out in the Crafting Dead. *Hoss, the bases doctor who uses a phone as a diploma as far as we know in the Crafting Dead. *Evil Jen,a Jen look-alike who as lips twice the size of Jen's. She works for Herobrine. She is realated to Bob and Bob's Mom in the Crafting Dead. *Bob, one of the bad guys in the Crafting Dead *Bob's Mom, she apears in a lot of series mainly in the crafting dead or in any lucky block games. She is a giant zombie who is the mother of Jen, Evil Jen and Bob. *Kylie Jenner (Villager), is villager that trades Golden Apples, an Enchantment table and Super Lucky Blocks during his Challenge Games. *Chuck Norris (Villager), is a Villager that trades items from Lucky Blocks for Emeralds. He also trades items for diamond horse armor, Ender chests and TNT. His name in the Trolling Games is The Strange Item Collector. *Ted (Villager), is a Villager that trades items for weapons, emeralds for armor and diamonds for emeralds. He also appears in the Trolling Games as Ted the Battle Strategist. *Troll Trader, is a new trader they made that has a lot of troll items that Pat and Jen can buy to troll each other. Pets Their pets are: *Kitty: From his Challenge Pack 1.0 based of off his real cat that passed away. *Sparky: A dog that PopularMMOs found and tamed. He has a whole dungeon to himself. *Destroyer: From series 5 & 6 A dragon from the Orespawn mod that was thought to be dead but lived. He appears again in Season 8 and lives in the Castle of Super Madness. *Bomby: Probably Pat's most famous 'pet'. A baby creeper from the Mutant Creatures mod. He's in a lot of Pat's series. *Kami: A sheep that was dyed green that lives up in Kami's Lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. ( season 6 & 8. In season 7 they had twilight Forrest big horned ram edition and lived in the battle tower Fansion.) *Popo: A sheep that was dyed black that lives up in Kami's Lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. Eventually, Kami and Popo had a child Kopo or Poko, in Season 8(Challenge Pack 2) Pat and Jen agreed on the name Pokemon. *Banana: Capitan Cookie's pet golden apple cow who turned into a mooshroom an lives in Kami's lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. *Lucky Chicken: a chicken who sacrificed himself for Jen when pat was playing with his bubble gun in the Fansion. Pat and Jen have adopted another lucky chicken but it is still held against Pat. *Other pets in the Pet Palace Minecraft Series *The Crafting Dead *Lucky Block Hunger Games *Lucky Block Race *The Challenge Games *Epic Proportions *Season 8 (Challenge Pack) *Would you Rather? *The Heist *Five Nights at Freddy's series *Mob Battles *Mod Battles *Mod Showcase *Minecraft Mini Games *Minecraft Mods vs Maps *Trolling Games Quotes *"Hey guys, it's Pat, and welcome to another Minecraft video, and _now__" (Intro) *OMG Bob's Mom! You're very dapper Bob's Mom! *"Sup doods!" *"Jen had a victory....." *"You're going down!" *"No wet Beacons!" *"Jen, I found your mom!" *"I pulled a Jen" *"I David (They pronounce it like Daver) Copperfield-ed it!" *"Opness" *"I'm going shooping" *"Lucky sword for the ow" * "#Screwed" Trivia * Dapper is actually a real word in contrast to what a lot a people think. * Most people say that Pat looks nothing like what he sounds like. * Pat got married to Jen in May 2015, after 10 months of Jen being his fiancé. * He actually has a large series other than Minecraft, World of Warcraft and stick man games. *He got a new cat named Cloud. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views